


my happy little pill

by redvibes



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, gonglem, hitman hyeongjun, hyeongjun smokes, hyeongtae, runaway taeyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvibes/pseuds/redvibes
Summary: 'you seem to love the ocean just as much as i love the stars'hyeongjun hummed in response.'can i call you ocean ? and you call me star, since we can't reveal our names ?'hyeongjun turned towards the boy and smiled a little. 'sure, that sounds great'.he couldn't help but chuckle when the boy grinned widely. god, that boy has some strong facial muscles.au in which hyeongjun is a hitman who promised not to get involved with other people, but it all changes when a tall, merry boy enters his life and has hyeongjun's world wrapped around his little finger in a matter of moments.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	my happy little pill

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought they would fit the trope. happy valentine's day.

hyeongjun adjusted his cap as he glanced at the city below him. he got used to the funny feeling every time he looked down from 800+ft skyscrapers. he pulled out the sniper from his duffle bag and loaded it. he then adjusted it in a suitable position and waited for his victim ( another one of those renown CEO's ) to arrive.

he remembered his father's words. _be prepared. adjust your weapon properly. take clear aim as the victim nears._

hyeongjun saw the CEO step out of the building a few meters away. he immediately took a few steps aside and adjusted himself in a suitable position.

_once you see the victim nearing, take clear aim._

hyeongjun aimed at the unsuspecting ceo. "say your last goodbyes, ceo junyoung" he muttered.

_**shoot.** _

hyeongjun pulled the trigger. the sound of the bullet echoed throughout the area.

_run out of there as fast you can. don't wait to check if the victim has fallen, as it will only put you at a greater risk of getting caught._

hyeonjun shoved the sniper back in his bag and took off running down the stairs. as he got in his car, he heard the sirens of the ambulance echoing from two blocks away. 

later that night, he saw the middle aged ceo's lifeless body on the news. he smirked to himself.

_**and that's to another job well done.** _

_**-** _

the late afternoon sky was covered with a thin layer of clouds, just about enough to blot out direct rays of sunlight. hyeongjun liked the weather like this, hearing the ruffling of trees and feeling the chilly breeze through his hair. the atmosphere was way too good to ruin with a _cigarette._

speaking of which, his last pack was down to two. the nearest gas station was about half a mile away, which was just about as well because he was running low on gas.

as he drove down the next exit, he noticed someone sitting underneath the trees a few metres away. as he neared the figure, he slightly slowed down.

it appeared to be a boy. he certainly didn't look old enough to be considered a fully grown adult. he wasn't hitchhiking either, so it definitely didn't look like he needed a lift. in fact, he looked too casual, as if sitting by the highway was something he did everyday. even when their eyes briefly met as hyeongjun passed by, the boy didn't bother trying to stop him and ask for help.

hence, hyeongjun didn't bother asking either.

-

the sun streaked the sky in reds and orange as it hid itself behind the pink colored clouds. hyeongjun's watch read 5:45 PM. it won't be long before the clouds turn a dark shade of blue. his mind wandered to the boy sitting by the trees. he felt a pang of guilt, wishing the least he could've done was ask the boy if everything was okay.

he would've got lost in his thoughts again, if it wasn't for the employee filling his car with diesel shouting out that he was done.

convincing himself that the boy already found who he was looking for and was probably safe back home, he exited the driveway and got back on the road.

-

**6:50 PM**

the skies have turned completely dark. the clouds have thickened. the winds too, have seemed to have gotten chillier since hyeongjun got back on the road ( thank god he buttoned all the buttons on his jacket ).

then again, he wondered about the boy. he thought about the boy, all _alone,_ surrounded by _darkness_ and _cold._

hyeongjun shuddered. he prayed that the boy was somewhere safe. somewhere safe on _earth._

_of course he would be safe. if he really needed help or his life was in danger, he would've stopped him._

then again, why would he try to stop a stranger speeding past him on the road ? 

hyeongjun sighed. it was too late now to go back. the motel was only half an hour away. it would take a hell lot of time to go back and check if the boy was okay.

**_fuck it._ **

he lit a cigarette and took the next exit, driving miles towards those line of trees he saw that afternoon.

-

as he neared those trees, he braced himself for what he had to expect. if he was nowhere to be seen, he might've hitched a ride with someone else. either that, or he became a victim of unfortunate consequences.

if he was there, he has no other option but to take him in for the night. there was no way he was going to leave him there all alone. 

yes, he's an assassin himself. yes, he promised his father not to get involved with other people, as it would only distract him on his missions.

but this was a _child._ he could make an exception. he would let him stay for the night, and drop him off wherever he wanted to go the next day once he returned from his mission. nobody would know.

and sure enough, he saw the boy all in one piece (thankfully) , hugging his duffle bag and shivering with the cold winds.

he pressed the horn, startling the boy. he looked up at him with big eyes, like a deer in headlights.

_"you came back,"_ the boy whispered weakly.

"yeah, yeah" hyeongjun replied, shrugging. "so are you going to hop in or nah ?'

the boy ( who was more on the lanky side ) struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the passanger seat. hyeongjun put the heavy duffle bag in the back seat, and began driving miles back to the motel.

occasionally, hyeongjun would sneak a look at the boy beside him. he seemed fazed about the whole situation, and struggled to keep awake. hyeongjun couldn't help but smile a little.

"go to sleep, i will wake you up once we reach" he assured.

the boy nodded and shut his eyes without a question. despite his neck assuming a rather awkward angle, he fell in deep slumber.

_poor kid,_ hyeongjun muttered.

-

"wake up, kid"

the boy jolted awake.

"calm down, we're here."

the boy examined the surroundings, which appeared to be the parking lot of a motel, although, he heard the sounds of waves crashing.

"we're near the sea mate" hyeongjun grinned, with the boy's precious bag around his shoulders.

"so are you coming or not ?" 

the boy followed hyeongjun into their room. it had a small passage that opened into the bedroom. there was a bathroom and a television. it was good enough for a night stay.

"i'm too tired to ask for another mattress, so looks like we have to share the bed for tonight, sorry you have to deal with-"

before hyeongjun could complete his sentence, the boy had chucked his shoes off and was already out cold on the bed.

hyeongjun sighed as he placed the duffle bag on the side table. he turned off the lights and lied down, as far from the boy as possible.

he soon found himself drifting away, wondering what he was going to do with his life, and what the boy had done with his.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write too much at once, so im going to break it down in chapters , hope you enjoy :)


End file.
